


Drabble #4, Season 4, post-Sex And Violence

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No reason to stop, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #4, Season 4, post-Sex And Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never write anything set in season 4 because it's so hard for me to write the boys the way they were during that time. Hopefully this turned out okay.

It’s all lies, anyway. I don’t trust you ( _lie_ ), ‘course I trust you ( _lie_ ), we’re both fine ( _lie_ ). 

So why not? Sam fucks whoever he wants, Dean fucks whoever he wants, no reason to stop fucking each other. 

Ugly fucking, too. Biting, pushing, blood. Sam’s hands too tight around Dean’s throat and Dean’s fingernails opening up the delicate skin on the insides of Sam’s thighs. They curse and they punch; they leave holes in the motel wall and in the space where everything that held them together used to be.

None of it even matters. It’s sex. Just fucking ( _lie_ ).


End file.
